Lost and Blind
by ErulisseStriderGreenleaf
Summary: Sam Burton was not your typical boy. Between being a super-genius, an orphan, and of course the wonderful fact that he was blind, his life was not the most glamorous. Dean Winchester was not typical either. Between failing in school, hunting all the time, and the memory of his dead little brother, who could blame him. Now in the same town, can the siblings find each other? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them, I wouldn't need a disclaimer. But if I did... ~stares blankly into space~**

**Okay, so this is a Supernatural Fanfiction. If you couldn't tell. This is completely AU and Dean and Sammy have been separated since 'that' day. Also, Sam is blind. Okay enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

Sam Burton sat in his classroom on that bleak monday afternoon in Illinois, listening to the teacher droll on and on about the civil war for the billionth time, running his forefinger over the rough surface of his desk in circular motions idly as his teacher's voice continued.

"Can anyone tell me the name of the battle that started the civil war? Sam?"

Sam's head snapped up, he cleared his throat and said in an almost bored voice, "The battle of Fort Sumter."

"Correct. Well done Mr. Burton." Said the teacher, not bothering with encouraging body language.

"Thank you Mrs. Richton." replied Sam.

_"BRRRIIINNNGGG!"_

The bell suddenly went off and Sam heard a flurry of activity as the students all scrambled to leave the cramped classroom.

Sam calmly gathered his things together and walked out of the room, grazing his hands against the walls and lockers on the way down the hall.

Suddenly he felt a hard force against his lower legs and he fell forward ungracefully before he caught himself, almost sprawling against the cold linoleum floor.

He heard laughter above him and grimaced as he felt a booted foot against his ribs, pushing him down and onto the ground.

Sam sighed in resignation as he lifted himself up and felt around for his folders. He gathered them up with practiced hands and picked himself off of the floor quickly while the voices behind him were laughing.

He quickly left the school and began walking back home when he heard scuffling noises behind him and he turned quickly, ears open and listening carefully for any noises.

He heard whispering a second before hands grabbed him and shoved him into what must have been a nearby alleyway if the bricks he was shoved against and the chain link fence his hand brushed against were any clue.

_'Great. This day just gets better and better.'_ He thought as Trey Winston's harsh voice echoed off of the bricks in the deserted alley.

Dean Winchester was walking to yet _another_ school district in yet _another_ town from yet _another_ motel room.

He sighed, _'Great. And I bet there'll be do-gooder teachers, smart alek jocks, and wimpy geeks at this one too.'_ He thought dejectedly. The schools he went to were mostly the same, whether they were in suburban California or rural Illinois.

"Just give us the money you freak!"

Dean suddenly heard the shout from an alleyway to his left. He peeked around the corner to see several bulky high schoolers around one tall lanky one that was looking down and digging into his pocket.

"I really don't see the point in this guys, you could just ask for it on campus, it dials down the drama." The one being hustled said.

Ouch. That earned him a hard shove by the blonde one. Though Dean did have to admire his gumption, despite the fact that he was against four other guys that looked like professional wrestlers.

"Oof! Aw come on. I really need to get back home. That's all the money I have." Skinny said calmly and a bit condescendingly.

"Maybe we'll just have to beat the rest out of you. Whaddya say boys?" said Blondie as he slammed the boy into the nearby bricks. Okay, time to intervene.

"Hey guys! Do any of you know how to get to the plastic surgeons? You guys could_ definitely_ use one." Dean said with a smirk that usually drove the bullies he was faced with insane. If the look on Blondie's face was anything to go by, these ones were not an exception.

"Go away if you know what's good for you punk!" One of them said, a redhead.

"Well Ginger, I_ do_ get tired of kicking the butt of every low life in whatever town I'm in... Unfortunately for you I really hate bullies." Dean replied happily, almost giddy with the action that he had been craving all day.

"Ugh. Bob, go get rid of him." said Blondie as he turned back to the skinny boy, who was picking himself up off of the ground.

The brunette, Bob, quickly left the circle and walked menacingly up to Dean, his bulk almost filling up the alley.

"You should really leave." He said, glancing behind him as Blondie kicked Skinny back down and waiting for Dean to leave... Which he wasn't going to do.

"No thanks Bobby. Though the sight of you does burn my eyes, I have some business to take care us first."

Dean pushed past Bob and ducked when Bob took a swing at him.

"Oh. Bad move Bobby." Dean said coldly, right before slamming 'Bobby' into a wall until he was knocked out cold.

"NEXT!" Dean shouted, inviting one of the others to come at him.

"This is so not worth it. Watch your back Sam!" screamed Blondie as he ran down the street with his idiotic posse in tow.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Said the boy, Sam?

"No problem kid." Dean put out a hand to help the boy up, but he ignored it and got himself up off of the ground. "Uh okay. Who were those guys anyway?"

"Oh. Are you new here?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, if you couldn't tell. You haven't seen me here before... That is unless I have an evil twin." Dean said, thinking it odd that the kid wouldn't know he was new in such a small town.

"Welcome. I'm Sam Burton. Those guys were Trey, Bob, Ray and Gregory. They're jocks. And I don't see much of anything by the way. I'm blind." said Sam calmly.

"Um... Sorry." Oh. Well didn't Dean just feel like a jerk now? Nervously, he shuffled his feet. "You want me to walk you home? Make sure those boys don't mess with you again?" he asked, not sure why he was bothering. Something about this kid... Maybe it was just that his name was the same as... No. He wasn't going there.

"Sure. I've got nobody else to talk to." Sam said, shrugging.

They started off in comfortable silence, the only noise coming from crickets and the occasional car.

"Where exactly do you live?" Dean asked suddenly, realizing he had no idea where they were going.

"Oh. I live at Ms. Rivell's Home for Boys and Girls. It's the orphanage down on North Kelsin Avenue." Sam replied.

Dean felt his eyes widen in surprise. The kid was blind _and_ an orphan?! Wow, that sucked! "Ah. Well that's not too far away is it?" He said out loud, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"It's not so bad. They give me some allowance, and the other kids... uh... they don't beat me up at school." Sam said haltingly, looking everywhere but at him... Well, everywhere but near him.

"So they beat you up while you're there?" Dean asked, reading between the lines.

"Doesn't matter. They get tired of it before they do any actual damage." Sam replied quickly. "Besides, it's not any of your concern... Not to be rude."

True. So why was Dean bothering with the kid?! "Right. Sorry. Anyway, I'm going to the high school here, my dad and I just moved here. Will I see you around?"

"Probably. It's a small town. See, we're already at my house, and we've been walking for... What? Five minutes? Anyway, I'll talk to you at school I guess. Bye." Sam said abruptly. Dean looked over and saw that yes, they actually were in front of the orphanage. How did they...? Wow, it really was a small town.

"Yeah. Bye." Dean said as he watched the young man walk into the old brick orphanage.

He walked home, pondering to himself why on earth this kid mattered at all.

The thought came before he could stop it.

_'Because he's exactly what you think your little brother Sammy would have been like. If he hadn't died that night.'_

Ugh. Sometimes Dean wished his brain would take a hike.

**TO BE CONTINUED...?**

**I dunno if this is worth continuing. I mean, I like it and all, but I'm not sure how to continue with it. Suggestions would be great, whether they're "HAVE DEAN GET KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS" or "Never write again, you are horrible at it." Thanks guys!**

**Star**


	2. Chapter 2

I am REALLY sorry guys, but my Internet sucks right now. I'm doing this on my phone from my grandparents house right now. :(

Dean sat in his living room, waiting for his father to return from 'working'. His mind was wandering through the events of the day.

'Why do I keep thinking about that kid?' He wondered to himself.

The boy, Sam. Why couldn't he just forget him like he could forget every other kid from every other town he'd been in?

'Because he's like Sammy.' His brain reminded him yet *again*.

Suddenly the front door of their newest motel room opened and in walked his sweaty and triumphant father, his shotgun swinging loosely from the strap around his shoulders

"DEAN?!" Shouted John Winchester as he locked the 3 padlocks that separated them from the outside world.

"YEAH DAD! RIGHT HERE!" Dean yelled back.

John walked into the sparsely furnished area that was the sitting room, glancing at his son before moving off towards the kitchen. (Which consisted of a rusty stove and a oven that didn't heat things to more than 100 degrees Fahrenheit.)

"Caught that wendigo, blighter just about took my hand off though. Anything interesting happen on your side? As if I need to ask... School." He said, as if disgusted by the very thought.

Dean shrugged. " There was a blind kid that almost got beat up by some jocks."

"Almost?" John asked, nearly interested.

"Yeah, almost. I stopped them in time."

"Hm... Probably not the best thing to do. If anything were to happen to you then you'd only have a blind kid as a ally."

"Yeah well... I couldn't just let him get beaten up!" Dean finally declared defensively.

John snorted cynically and walked into the kitchen. "Well that's just as well son," yelled John from the other room. "Because we're gonna have to stick around a while! We found a new nasty! And guess where... YOUR HIGH SCHOOL! So get used to protecting this kid, cuz he's gonna be around a while!"

Dean felt himself frown. This Sam kid had an affect on him, and he couldn't tell if it was positive or not. He'd just have to find out.

************************************************** ***Sam walked forlornly into the orphanage that had been his home since he was six months old, or so he'd been told by Ms. Agatha.

The older boys were probably waiting for him... Not that he could tell, whenever they decided to attack they were always quiet.

"Hey Sightless." A rough voice whispered into his ear, the strong smell of alcohol causing Sam's nose to wrinkle with disgust.

'Here we go again.' He thought bitterly.

Sorry this is so short, but my Internet sucks at the moment, as I said.

-Star


End file.
